1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to clamps.
2. Prior Art
An exterior deck of a residential or commercial building is comprised of parallel boards fastened on top of transverse joists. The boards are spaced from each other or gapped for drainage. The gaps are about the diameter of a size 20 nail. Although there are adjustable jaw clamps available, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,325 to Holman, such clamps have jaws which cannot fit in the small gap between deck boards.